Heroes of Jump
by JaxFlynn
Summary: The Titans reunite for their tenth anniversary! what could go wrong? my first fanfiction, let me know how I did?


Deathstroke was staring at the television screen intently. A broadcast of the Titans tenth anniversary was showing. "Yes it has been ten years since we had first seen the Titans in action. It is rumored that they will be getting together soon to celebrate their countless victories over the likes of Mad Mod, Red-X, Deathstroke-" the news anchor started. Deathstroke took his sword out and jabbed it through the television.

"Enjoy today while you can Titans for I will finally have my vengeance over you troublesome brats." He ranted to himself. He had countless run ins with the Titans over the years and eventually went back to Gotham to fulfill his contract of defeating the Batman. He had failed every single time and each time left him angrier than the last. While brooding about his string of bad luck a figure came out of the shadows behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Deathstroke tensed up. Slade had been approached months ago by a man claiming to be from beyond the realm of reality and promised to assist Slade in defeating the Titans. The catch? He had to swear loyalty to this things master and assist in their plans. Slade under normal circumstances would have never agreed but he was getting desperate. So he shook hands with creature of pure evil. After months of partnership Slade couldn't help but stiffen at the presence of this humanoid creature. The Creature dragged its clawed hand off of Slades shoulder.

"You desire the assistance of my master and yet you have not proven yourself Mr. Wilson. We have waited for months of some sign that you are capable enough to call an ally. You have only killed civilians and lower end targets. We will wait no longer. We have acquired a Metahuman for you to do battle with. Should you kill him we will move ahead with your plan. Should you fail…well" the creature snickered, "you will be nothing more than a corpse at that point so I guess it does not matter." The creature snapped its long and boney fingers and two smaller humanoid creatures stalked in.

"Yes sir" They said simultaneously.

"Bring me the Metahuman" The leader demanded. The leaders two soldiers left and a few moments later were dragging in someone. Slade eyed the figure coming out of the shadows and when he saw who it was he was nearly jaw dropped, but kept his composure.

"How did you acquire Hawkman?" Slade asked. The Leader paid him no mind as he ordered his troops around. Hawkman was untied and his mask ripped away from him. The man was revealed to be Carter Hall. Slade chuckled at the revelation. "Mr. Hall it seems my blade will be giving you a quick end tonight" he taunted. Hall forced himself onto his feet and kicked the one soldiers in the gut and charged at Slade. Hawkman succeeded in catching Deathstroke off guard as he grabbed him and flew up through the roof. He flew up fifteen feet in the air before turning into a nosedive, aiming to slam Deathstroke into the ground. Slade countered by elbowing the neck of Hall and flipped himself on top of the struggling hero before pushing off last minute, effectively slamming Hawkman into the ground. Hawkman pushed himself into a kneeling position in an attempt to catch his breath, but before he could do so a knew collided with his face which sent him back onto his back. Slade paced menacingly around the fallen hero. Hawkman tried once more to get up but was rewarded with Slade bringing his boot to his chest and pushing him back down. Slade circled around him like a vicious wolf would its prey. He chuckled darkly as he knelt on Hawkmans chest and pulled out a dagger. "It's time that this bird lost its wings" he said. Without waiting for a response he cut through hawkmans right wing viciously. Hawkman screamed in agony.

"I'll kill you! I'll rip your fucking throat out you freak!" Hawkman threatened. Deathstrok paid him no mind as he was too busy thinking of a plan, but then he figured it out. He knew how he was going to fuck with the Titans and he loved the brutally beautiful idea in his mind. He had to silence Hawkman first however. So he knelt beside him and brought the dagger to Hawkmans throat.

"Say goodnight" he mocked and he pulled the dagger. Slade stood up and opened his communicator. "I need a distraction. Yes, Cinderblock and Plasmus will be more than enough" he laughed menacingly. It was time for the Titans to end and Slade was the man to do it. The creature from earlier made its way through the hole left by Carter and Slade. He opened a portal in front of him and spoke to it.

"Master, He has proven himself." He said matter of factly. The Goliath sitting on the throne through the portal gave a rotting smile before cackling.

"Just as I expected. Corinthus you may start rallying a small force to test the abilities of this realm." He said darkly. "Within a years time this realm will belong to me and all who oppose will be put down." He claimed as he slammed his hand down on the armrest. Corinthus looked at his master and nodded.

"Of course Master Trevaylis, consider it done."


End file.
